Cuestión de tiempo
by Misia Maria Andreza
Summary: —No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero me he cansado de perseguirte sin alcanzarte. Si nos detenemos ¿qué haremos el resto de nuestras vidas? (Desde la perspectiva de Shizuo).


Lo siguiente es un intento de Shizaya y uno de los tres caminos mediante los que me siento capaz de justificar su relación, de la cual, por cierto, estoy enamorada.

Pareja: _Shizuo Heiwajima / Izaya Orihara_

Género: _ese que debería desembocar en el amor (?)._

Disclaimer: **Durarara! **sus personajes y su trama le pertenecen a **Ryohgo Narita**.

* * *

Mientras corría por la acera y apretaba entre sus dedos uno de los señalamientos metálicos tantas veces repuestos, Shizuo echó casi todo el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, golpeó el asfalto en un paso común, y se sintió, por primera vez en su vida, realmente cansado. Sí, estaba cansado, y aunque darse cuenta le había tomado quizá menos que algunos segundos, fueron los suficientes para que Izaya, es decir, la razón por la que estaba corriendo, desapareciera en la siguiente esquina luego de perderse entre la multitud. Lanzó una mirada atenta para encontrarlo, trató de ubicar sus rutas comunes para seguirlo, luego, como si hubiera despertado de un letargo, lo notó: Ikebukuro era otro. No se trataba únicamente de los pequeños cambios graduales y periódicos como edificios, anuncios y tiendas nuevas, no, la ciudad que había destrozado tantas veces y por la que había corrido en su uniforme azul hacía mucho tiempo, desde su primera persecución en la preparatoria era completamente distinta. Y supo, a plena consciencia, que habían pasado muchos años.

Soltó la señal de tránsito y el tintineo metálico que produjo atrajo las miradas de los transeúntes a su alrededor, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de notarlo, era como si en unos instantes, por accidente, los años le hubieran cobrado la cuenta de su olvido y se miró a sí mismo viejo e incapaz de seguir corriendo. Entonces, después de haber caminado unas pocas cuadras, escuchó una respiración cansada proveniente de una calle angosta a su derecha, volteó casi por instinto y ahí estaba él. No había corrido tanto como esperaba, su figura delgada se hallaba recargada contra la pared, tenía el rostro alzado pero los ojos cerrados y lanzaba volutas de vaho cada vez que exhalaba con fuerza.

No hizo ruido alguno, se tensó como un predador y permaneció contemplándolo en silencio como si temiera descomponer aquella escena, como si el más leve sonido que pudiera emitir fuera capaz de perturbar la calma de aquel cuerpo que ya se encontraba sofocado por los ruidos de la ciudad. La verdad era que no se había detenido a observar con atención a Izaya en mucho tiempo, sus coincidencias tenían la particularidad de durar escasos segundos antes de que se desatara el caos y lo único visible del rostro del enemigo fueran manchas borradas por la velocidad de la persecución. Pero ahora que lo miraba detenidamente, casi en secreto, podía notar que su piel había perdido la apariencia de la porcelana: estaba surcada de rayitas tenues que no hacían más que profundizarse con los leves movimientos de su rostro, los rasgos se le habían endurecido y tenía las sienes veteadas de un plateado que parecía nevarse de algún cielo desconocido. Trató de sorprender algo de aquellos "eternos veintiuno", pero habían desaparecido, de ellos sólo quedaba un recuerdo que, a pesar de todo, era nostálgico. Salió de sus pensamientos y se cruzó con otros ojos: Izaya lo había descubierto, y, como si hubiera sintonizado el mismo silencio, permaneció quieto, también mirando.

—¿Este es el fin, Shizu-chan? ¿Todo termina aquí? —aquel hombre le sonrió y Shizuo pensó que, después de todo, había conservado esa maldita sonrisa. Luego no supo qué clase de preguntas eran esas, reproches o burlas. Izaya quizá había estado esperando por un desenlace dramático, con ambos o por lo menos uno de ellos, en el suelo, manando sangre negra de puro rencor y coraje, con el cuerpo desfigurado, desmembrado, destruido en jirones de carne despellejada; si debía ser franco consigo mismo, Shizuo también había estado esperando lo mismo. Pero también podría ser que no fuera algo tan simple como una decepción, Izaya seguramente se estaba burlando de él, como siempre, porque había logrado robarle a su enemigo lo único que tenía, se había llevado toda su vida: se había convertido en un tema recurrente, un pensamiento constante, el contenedor de sus emociones más fuertes por negativas que fueran. Izaya aparecía en su mente ligado a todo. Entonces sintió que las entrañas se le apretaban, las articulaciones de sus dedos agarrotados en un puño parecían a punto de saltar, sus dientes rechinaron, y sintió cada gota de su sangra calentándole el cuerpo… Pero estaba cansado, muy cansado. Estaba cansado y se dio media vuelta sin decir una palabra para volver a casa ante la mirada de su enemigo que, todavía quieto, le observó desaparecer en la distancia.

Cuando volvió a casa, se vio en el espejo, sólo para recordar que él también era diferente, su cabello, también tenía esas vetas blancas que el peróxido ya no podía arreglar; su piel, los dedos con los que se tocaba el rostro, nada era lo mismo. Lo invadió una incertidumbre que le caló hondo ¿hacía cuánto tiempo Izaya había notado que ya eran demasiado viejos para sus juegos?

Al día siguiente, por la tarde y justo después de terminar su trabajo, Shizuo llegó nuevamente a aquella callecita oscura y, al otro lado, contrastando con la el paisaje urbano que se había pintado de naranja por el sol, sus ojos vieron esa silueta conocida, y el mundo que giraba bullicioso a su alrededor, desapareció. Esta vez caminó hacia él, lento y anunciándose con el ruido de sus suelas, se sentó a su lado en la banqueta, pero ni siquiera eso logró inmutarlo. Ahí, a menos de dos metros de él, se encontraba el sujeto al que le había jurado odio eterno e incondicional. _En la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe… _De la única cosa que había estado completamente seguro desde el día en que se conocieron, y por primera vez habían tratado de matarse, era que lo odiaba. Lo odiaba desde el fondo de su ser hasta la punta de sus uñas, lo odiaba y bastaba con verlo para comenzar a dudar si lo que le recorría las venas era sangre o una purulencia de odio materializado. Lo odiaba tanto, que había aprendido a identificar las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo, para torturarlas lentas y a golpes; tanto que sentía su presencia cambiar el aire de la ciudad, y lo reconocía por su aroma y su risa. Ahora sólo podía preguntarse si había sido de puro odio el pacto que había sellado aquel día. Porque, de todo aquello que no le permitía emitir una palabra, de todo aquello que sujetaba su mirada al suelo y opacaba el barullo de la urbe, de todo eso que le había mantenido en una isla en el tiempo y le había hecho sentirse con las ganas de correr por las calles ¿cuánto seguía siendo odio? Era extraño haber resuelto que la calidez de aquel silencio era odio.

―Si te paras ahí, dentro de, mh… un par de minutos, más o menos, llegará un camión repartidor a arrollarte. —La voz de Izaya se había estrellado contra el silencio, y entonces Shizuo volvió a escuchar los murmullos del tráfico y los pasos de la multitud que caminaba a su alrededor.

― ¿De qué demonios…?— _¿Todavía? _Shizuo miró a su alrededor con atención, y aunque era cierto que, como todo, el lugar había cambiado, supo dónde estaba sentado, y también supo que, muchos años atrás, invadido por el coraje y con una herida de navaja en el pecho, jamás hubiera estado ni siquiera cerca de adivinar su futuro. _Oh sí, esta es la calle._

― ¿Has madurado Shizu-chan? ¿O ya te diste cuenta de que, si el camión te arrolla en esta ocasión, seguro te rompes algo?

―Cállate de una vez, sigues comportándote como una niña ¿Sabes cuántos años tienes? —la suya, era una pregunta con una repuesta dolorosa que no quería oír. Pero posó su mirada en Izaya, como no lo había hecho antes. No quería oír la respuesta, porque la realidad visible, era ya suficiente.

― ¿Justo ahora? ―los ojos de Izaya se dirigieron a los de su contrario, que permanecía estático― yo diría que unos veintitrés.

_Ah... _Silencio. Shizuo trató de apartar la mirada, pero era imposible. _Se siente como que compartimos esta isla en el tiempo._ Respiró tranquilo y pudo haber jurado que la sonrisa burlona y permanente en los labios del otro, por unos instantes se había vuelto un gesto de comprensión y quizá otra cosa... _Hoy no podríamos tener más que veintitrés. _Volvió a preguntarse cuánto de todo aquello era odio, pero la respuesta ya no era necesaria, lo único que realmente importaba saber con urgencia era cómo iban a verse de aquel día en adelante, cómo iban a hacer para encontrarse todos los días y compartir el silencio y las palabras que tendrían que aprender a decir. Se exasperó pensando en una forma de emitir su mensaje: estaría esperándole al siguiente día en algún lugar de la ciudad, que por favor no fuera a faltar; pero no encontraba las palabras. Y sin embargo, algo muy dentro de sí le dijo que aquel acuerdo tácito ya había sido pactado, y el hombre a su lado también lo había entendido. Al día siguiente, se encontrarían en algún lugar de Ikebukuro. Lo supieron con la misma certeza que sólo habían sentido ese día en el que comenzaron a perseguirse sabiendo que jamás se detendrían. Estaba cansado de correr tras él, pero no de verlo. En aquella calle, con la luz del crepúsculo, tenía otra vez el pecho abierto de un tajo, con sus sentidos concentrados en Izaya, ya no como el cazador, sino como el comensal dispuesto a paladear y sentir lo que no había descubierto luego de décadas.

―Si alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a terminar de esta forma…

―Cuando dices "esta forma" ¿te refieres a tu evolución en esta subespecie de pasa malhumorada que ahora eres? –rió, porque eso era lo natural y nada iba a cambiarlo. Era un alivio.

―Hablo de envejecer a tu lado, maldito parásito.

―Ah, ¡eres del tipo romántico! —otra carcajada― Eso suena como el cumplimiento de una promesa de amor, Shizu-chan.

* * *

Había subido esta misma trama con otra redacción en una cuenta que antes tuve, pero he decidido cambiarme a ésta. En fin, lo único que me resta decir, es que Shizaya es mi OTP, los amo tanto que estoy en temporada de exámenes finales con un montón de materias en peligro y aún así me he puesto a escribir un fic. Niños, no intenten esto en casa.


End file.
